


The First Time

by MTS48



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTS48/pseuds/MTS48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, long time reader, first time writer. I love what you guys do here, so I thought I'd give it a shot myself. Comments and constructive criticism welcome, would like to get better :) Thanks!

Benson was late at the office pouring over some case files. There must have been something she had missed. Something she could give to Alex to use in court.

A light tap at the door; speak of the Devil. Alex was standing there looking a little disheveled and tired but nonetheless gorgeous. Her long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, resting on breasts right above her nipples which were slightly peaking through her lavender silk blouse.

"Elliot told me you were still here. Burning the midnight oil I see."

"Yeah, I'm just going over that case from a few years back, you know, when the perp walked."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too, Liv but you've been at it all day, you don't want to get burnt out, come grab a drink with me."

"Yeah, you're right, I just read the same sentence five times over. I need a break."

The two women arrived at the gang's usual after work bar, McMullins but a sign on the door read, "Closed Until Further Notice".

"That's odd", said Olivia, "I was here just a few days ago."

"No worries, I have a nice bottle of Scotch at my place and I live just a few blocks from here if you're interested?" Alex said.

"Perfect, let's go", Olivia responded, with a little more enthusiasm than she had intended.

The walk back to Alex's place felt instantaneous. The two women conversed effortlessly, they truly had a connection that neither of them had experienced with another person before. The two arrived at Alex's place. It was the first time Olivia had seen where the lawyer lived. A hard loft that was immaculately clean with gorgeous furniture, the place could have been in a magazine. Alex hung up their coats and walked over to the wet bar in the living room, Olivia close behind.

"Scotch. Neat". She said as she handed Olivia her drink.

"Yeah, thanks. You know what my drink is?"

"I do" said Alex, accompanied by a playful wink. "After all those after work drinks with the gang, why wouldn't I know your drink? I'm sure you know mine."

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist" Olivia answered automatically without even thinking about it.

"See."

"Hmm, I never realized how..."

"Simpatico we are?" Alex said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, I guess we are, aren't we?" replied Olivia.

And it was true. The two of them had always just clicked. And with that, Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia on the lips. Softly at first and then more passionately, until the two of them realized that they were still holding their drinks. Alex took Olivia's glass and set it down. Olivia stood next to her speechless, breathing heavy and looking a little dumbfounded.

"Oh my God, did I mix my signals!?" Alex asked worried.

"Not at all", Olivia replied, "It's been a long time coming", she said with a smile.

Alex was so relieved. This time, Olivia pulled Alex to her, leaving no space between their bodies and they were kissing again. It was ecstasy. Alex's lips were so soft and what she did with them, it was as if Alex was reading her mind. She sucked on her lower lip and then her upper lip, slipping her tongue into Olivia's mouth and caressing hers. A wave of electricity coursed through Olivia's body, culminating between her legs in the most intense pulsation she had ever known.

"Let's take this into the bedroom" said Olivia.

Alex smirked her smirk, grabbed Liv's hand and led the way. The bedroom, like the rest of the place was immaculate. Bed made, no dirty clothes lying around, everything in its right place, exactly what Olivia would expect, unlike her own bedroom. Before she could examine the room further, Alex pushed Olivia on the bed and straddled her, pinning Liv's arms over her head.

"You're not trying to top me, are you?" Olivia asked coyly.

"I believe I already did". Alex shot back with a quickness only an ADA could.

She leaned down, kissed Olivia on the lips, moving her hands from Olivia's down to her heaving breasts. In one fell swoop however, Olivia turned the tables and was straddling Alex...the only way a cop of her caliber could.

"Impressive" said Alex.

Happily surrendering the dominant role to her counterpart, Alex clumsily tossed her glasses on the bed side table. Then Olivia took full control. She kissed Alex hard, caressing her breasts, aligning her hips into the grooves of Alex's, rhythmically moving her own up and down. Alex was in heaven. She could not believe that after three years pining for Olivia that it was actually happening and Olivia had felt the same. Olivia unbuttoned Alex's blouse, exposing her perfect breasts, ensconced by a sexy black, lacy bra that clips from the front.

She kissed Alex on the lips once more, then moved on to her neck, trailing her tongue up to her ear lobe and nibbled at it until Alex let out a raspy, rapturous moan. Olivia smiled, pleased with herself that she found one of Alex's erogenous zones so quickly and also that it was one of her own erogenous zones as well. The two really were similar.

Trailing her kisses and tongue back down Alex's neck to her chest, she stopped and propped herself up on her haunches so she could remove her sweater. Olivia was wearing a frilless black bra, straight to the point, nothing extravagant. But it didn't need to be. The bra encompassed Olivia's perky, superlative breasts.

"Undo your bra", Olivia ordered Alex.

Alex did not hesitate and did as she was told, revealing the most exquisite breasts Olivia had ever seen. Her tiny, pink nipples were hard and surprisingly, her right nipple hosted a piercing.

"This is a surprise", Olivia exclaimed as she fingered the piercing between her thumb and forefinger. Her touch made Alex tingle all over and after a soft moan of pleasure, said, "A little souvenir from my college days. Now it's your turn, take off your bra, please".

Olivia obliged her, removing her own bra and fixed herself on top of Alex, their breasts against each other's, their fingers intertwined like the filigree on Alex's necklace. Both women were getting extremely wet and although Olivia could kiss Alex's mouth forever, she also wanted to kiss Alex elsewhere, everywhere, to taste the woman she's been aching for for the past three years. Her lips left Alex's mouth and moved down her neck then down to her breasts, sucking on her right nipple, toying the piercing with her tongue.

"Oh, Olivia", whispered Alex.

Olivia looked up at Alex without taking her tongue away from her. She was so beautiful and Olivia felt privileged to bring such an amazing woman so much pleasure. She switched to the left nipple, swirling her tongue around it in circles.

"Does that feel good?" Olivia asked.

"Incredible" responded Alex in between bouts of heavy breathing.

"That's nothing" said Olivia.

And with that, Olivia began kissing her way down Alex's stomach, where she unhooked her pants and pulled them off her long, slender legs, tossing them on the floor but leaving her panties on. Alex reached forward and unzipped Olivia's own pants but before she could pry them off, Olivia fell back on top of her, in-between Alex's spread legs. They began kissing again but this time harder, more urgent, insatiable. Alex was pushing Olivia's pants off with her feet, while Olivia's hands crept between her legs, circling her clit with her forefinger. The wetness was incredible. She stopped for a moment to remove her pants completely and took the opportunity to get rid of the last of Alex's garments. Alex was more than happy to get rid of them, helping Olivia by arching her lower back for quick removal.

"Spread your legs", demanded Olivia.

And Alex unflinchingly did so. Her neatly trimmed pussy smelled of sweet lust and was so wet so were the sheets beneath her. Olivia inserted two fingers into Alex and began massaging her clit with her thumb. Alex was losing it, she could not contain the moans of pleasure that were inside her.

"Oh God, Liv. Oh God!"

Olivia was equally turned on and touching herself with her other hand and slowly but with determination, thrusting at the same tempo of the two fingers inside Alex.

"Olivia, please don't stop, I'm gonna come".

"No, not yet", replied Liv. Reluctantly withdrawing her fingers from Alex, both women panting heavily.'

"I want to make you feel this good."

"You are." Replied Olivia as she lowered her face between Alex's legs and started lightly kissing her labia. Switching sides, Alex could feel Olivia's hot breath on her clit and the anticipation was almost to much to take.

"Oh you tease", Alex moaned.

"You want it?" Olivia inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I want it", Alex said beseechingly.

Olivia immediately engulfed the blonde bombshell's clit into her hot, perfect mouth. Swirling her tongue around Alex's pleasure centre like an unforgiving tornado. Alex's breathing was getting heavier and Olivia decided to switch it up by lightly sucking on Alex's clit while simultaneously fingering her, stimulating the spongy spot inside her. This was it, Olivia thought, she could feel Alex's body begin to tremble and tense up. Her breathing became heavier and her moaning became louder as she clutched the blankets at her sides.

"Oh Liv, just like that, don't stop...please."

Olivia could tell that she meant it, she was almost at the brink of climax and it was going to be intense. Liv picked up the speed and intensity of her fingering and licking. This was it, Alex was almost there. Her one hand's grip on the blanket tightened, while her other hand grasped Olivia's hair. "Oh Fuck, Liv", Alex said as she suddenly felt the wave of pleasure rush over and consume her, like a tidal wave through every nerve of her body. Her back arched, her whole body was tense as she bucked and jerked and her moan of release was pure rapture. Her body went limp and she trembled as her breathing slowed and a feeling of euphoria washed over her. Liv came up from between Alex's legs and kissed the all too satisfied woman. Alex could taste herself on Olivia's lips but pulled herself away to look into Liv's beautiful brown eyes.

"God, that was...incredible."

"It takes two." Olivia said, kissing Alex again.

"I mean it Liv, incredible doesn't even begin to describe..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Alex took the dominant position, reaching down into Liv's panties, feeling the wetness that Olivia's own arousal created. Olivia submitted entirely, letting Alex now take the lead. With Olivia on her back and Alex now on her haunches, she slipped her hand between Liv's thighs and leaned over and began sucking on Olivia's nipples. They were perfect. Burgundy and erect, as if they had been waiting for Alex's mouth to close down around them. Olivia's breathing increased. Alex shifted downward slightly and removed Liv's underwear, with some enthusiastic help from Olivia herself. Now, the two of them were completely naked together. Alex's original intention was to return the favour Olivia had bestowed on her but she changed her mind when she saw Olivia completely nude. Instead, she lifted both of Olivia's legs on to her shoulders and slowly lowered her centre onto Olivia's. Both women were still soaking wet with arousal.

Normally, Olivia would be the one in such a dominant position but something told Alex that Liv needed to be taken this way tonight. That she needed to relinquish some of that composure and control she always possessed and she was right. Olivia was over the moon at Alex's intuition to be so dominant. How many times was she making love (if you can call it that) to other women where she had wanted to be the submissive but wouldn't or couldn't allow herself to become that vulnerable. This was such a relief, Alex was right, they really were simpatico.

Alex's wetness on her own felt extraordinary, like two rivers of liquid silk flowing together. At first, Alex started off slow, tentatively but the moans of pleasure escaping Liv's mouth encouraged her to move faster. The up and down motion of their hips, the gliding and friction was ethereal. Alex looked down at Liv who had her eyes closed and seemed to be in another world. She leaned down and kissed her but Liv stopped and in one hot breath into Alex's ear whispered, "Fuck me". Their eyes met again and Liv mouthed her request, or rather, her command again and Alex complied.

The rhythmic up and down thrusts grew faster and rougher as did hers and Liv's moans. Climax was fast approaching for both women. Olivia embraced Alex and if she had fingernails, Alex's back would have been scratched. Both their bodies were becoming tense. Liv, from the bottom position was now grinding in the opposite direction as Alex, creating more friction between the two of them.

Alex couldn't believe it. She had never come more than once during sex before but sure enough, she was approaching her second orgasm, this one quite possibly being more intense than the first.

Olivia screamed out, "Oh God, Alex!" before hers and Alex's bodies started convulsing and trembling in unison. They had both come at the same time, another thing Alex didn't think was possible between two people. They kissed again before Alex's head fell on Olivia's shoulder and they laid there in embrace together for what seemed like an eternity without saying anything but they didn't have to. Finally, Liv let out a satisfied, "Wow".

"You can say that again", replied Alex.

"That was...you're right, there are no words."


End file.
